The Club
by SoraWolfXIII
Summary: Sora goes out to find his brother Cloud at a night club. but what Sora doesn't know is that the night club is for mythical creatures. after finding Cloud and fighting with him, Sora runs off and bumps into Riku, a vampire with one hell of a temper. LEMON!


I slowly walked up the old wooden stairs of the nightclub, looking around to make sure no one saw me sneaking in. The stairs creaked slightly under my weight, causing me to wince and look around nervously again. I could hear the beat of the music behind the green rusted metal doors, my heart thumping just as loudly. As I finally reached the last step, I looked around again. Finding nothing and no one anywhere in sight, I slowly opened the back doors to the nightclub and I peered in cautiously. No one was near the door.

I slipped through and looked at my settings. The night club looked almost like a rave, lights and all. The colours of lights flashed before my eyes. Blue, purple, red, green, pink, even orange. Every colour imaginable! The floor was flooded with people glistening with sweat, while grinding, bumping and rubbing against one another. It was hot in here, very hot. I was almost tempted to go back outside. The sight of everything in the room astonished me! There was even fog, which the lights illuminated. What really caused me to look around was the fact that some of the people in here weren't even _people. _

I saw a few people with tails, wings, ears, horns, you name it, and they had it! At first I thought they were just costumes but once I felt a tail actually curl around my leg and release I _knew _these people were _not _normal. A gorgeous woman walk past me giving me a seductive grin, which just scared the crap out of me even more. What caught my eye the most was a guy sitting at the bar, staring at me. He had startling silver hair and bright aquamarine eyes. He had a nice build and was some-what tanned. I looked away from the silverette and glanced around, trying to find what I was looking for.

I spotted a man with blonde spiky hair who just so happened to be my elder brother. _Bingo! _I thought, walking quickly towards him. I swerved my way through the mass of people, trying desperately not to touch anyone or thing. I gasped as someone backed into me and hissed. I turned my head to the side, attempting to see the person. My eyes widened when I saw what the creature was. A vampire.

"I-I-I'm really sorry mister! I-I didn't mean to!" I said, my face full of fear.

"Just watch where the hell yer goin' next time _punk_!" he hissed out. I simply nodded and headed towards my brother again.

I ran towards my brother, scared shitless now. Everyone was so hostile and it scared me. What was up with that? It's not like they have any territory to defend.

"Cloud!" I shouted while grabbing my brother's shoulder.

"SORA?" Cloud turned around with wide eyes, looking at me with shock and fear.

"Is _this_ where you've been going every weekend? Mom's worried about you, you ungrateful ass!" I shouted at him, causing him to wince slightly.

"Sora, how did you get in here?" He said walking towards me, making me back away.

"…" I didn't reply. My brother was a creature too, wasn't he?

"Sora, Answer the damn question! How did you get _in here_?" he hissed out.

"What the hell are you?" I said with widened eyes.

I turned around before he could even answer, running towards the back door blindly. Tears were starting to stream down my face by now which only caused my sight to become blurry and unclear. I was almost at the same door I had come through when I felt myself slam into another body.

"What the..?" The person turned and looked down at me. It was the Silverette.

"You lookin' for a fight kid?" He snarled. That's when I felt my eye twitch and my arms move, helping me get up.

I looked right into his eyes, Anger ablaze in both his and mine.

"No are_ you_? Fucken ass!" I said, narrowing my watery eyes.

"What did you just call me?" He grounded out through clenched teeth.

I paused to smirk and said, "You bloody well _heard_ me, geezer."

That snapped him. His eye twitched and I could see he had just blown a gasket. Literally. He grabbed my shirt and clenched his fist, glaring at me with fire blazing in his eyes. I clenched a fist and thought up a plan. I could faintly hear Cloud running towards us. That's when I knew I had one chance to get this guy and make him regret ever talking to me like that.

I punched the Silverette in the face good, making him spin. I quickly tried to side kick him, but he caught my foot and swung his fist at me, hitting me in the stomach. I grunted and winced in pain but tugged my foot free. I glared at him and jumped on him, punching him firm in the chest. He gasped as the air was knocked out of him when we fell to the floor.

I smirked in triumph and slugged in him the cheek again. Snarling, he flipped us over, punching me in the face multiple times. Blood streamed down my head which caused him to stop. It was then that I noticed something significant that I should have seen before I started this. His _fangs_! I struggled to get out of his grasp, and succeeded. I crawled and got up quickly, standing on my feet.

He was still on the ground looking at my head covered in blood. I gulped as he slowly got up, his pupils dilated. I turned quickly to run but it was too late. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back towards him. My back hit him square in the chest and his arm was around my neck. I looked back at him wide eyed, hoping to the gods that he wouldn't do what I thought he'd do.

But he did. He opened his mouth and attached it to my neck. His fangs dug into my neck sharply, piercing through my skin. I vaguely heard myself scream out in horror while everyone just looked at the situation with shock. I could feel the blood in my body being sucked out of me and my life slowly being drained. My eyes dimmed and my vision became blurry. The last thing I heard was my brother screaming my name and my attacker cussing lightly. Why would he do that?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxX

"SORA! Riku what are you _doing to him?"_ Cloud screamed loudly.

My eyes widened and I released the boy pressed against my chest. He crumbled and fell to the floor, just lying on the floor limply. _Fuck. Oh shit NO!_ I thought in my head. I subconsciously cussed out loud and kneeled down beside the young boy. He looked around fifteen and he had spiky brown hair. He looked exactly like Cloud!

"C-Cloud…. What happened?" I asked with fear in my eyes.

"You... You bit him Riku. You _bit_ my fucken _brother!" _His eyes were blazing; just like how mine were a few moments ago.

"Cloud.. I'm.. I'm so _sorry!"_ I said weakly.

Cloud sighed and put a hand on my shoulder and said, "It's ok. We just need to get him to Leon's. You're coming with me", and he picked up Sora. I followed him through the crowd of people and out the doors. No one said a word to us but I knew they were talking about me. I knew they were. I looked at the boys pale face and felt guilt invade my heart. What had made me do that? What happened?

The guilt was killing me, eating at my heart by the time we got to Cloud's car. I was on the verge of bawling my eyes out, but I've hardly ever cried in my vampire life. I'd suck a human's blood and kill them, but I'd never feel anything. What was so different about this one? Why was I so scared and shocked this time? I sighed and looked at Cloud.

Cloud had placed Sora in the back seat carefully and then whipped out his cell phone. Who'd he be calling this late at night? I thought we were going straight to Leon's house…

"Hey. Yeah it's me. Yeah, yeah…. I know! Yeah… Kay listen" He paused and waited for the other end to respond. When the person did he spoke again.

"Yeah uhm…. Sora… Sorta got bitten… by Riku... Yeah. I _know_! Would you just _listen to me _Leon? We need to come to your place!... Yes…. Thank you…. Love you too! Kaybye!" Cloud shut his phone and looked at me.

"You're coming with me mister!" He said

"Oh _fuck no!"_ I said, turning to leave. He grabbed me by the waist and threw me in the back seat with Sora.

"Yes. You are coming with me whether you like it or not Riku!" Cloud said angrily and turned on the car.

I looked down at Sora and cupped his face. He was very cute, like a little child. Sighing, I pulled my hand away and looked out the window. The buildings were flying by which made me realise how fast we were actually going. The sky was black and you could see very few stars. The city lights were bright which caused me to look away from the window. I felt something move by my side and I looked down. Sora was waking up!

He lifted his head and looked at me with groggy eyes. I looked right back with fear and regret in my eyes. He looked so sick and pale. I put a hand on his head and he looked directly in my eyes. He gave me a small smile and rested his head in my lap. I faintly heard something like; "_It's ok._" After hearing that, I felt better. I smiled down at him with a flushed face and closed my eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

-XxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxX-

"Hey, Riku. Come on Riku, wake up." I opened my eyes when I felt someone shake me lightly.

"Mmm?" I asked, looking at Cloud.

"We're at Leon's now." He said softly.

"Yeah..." I answered groggily. I stretched slowly causing my bones to pop.

I went to buckle my seatbelt but my hand brushed against something soft. I looked down to see a certain brunette boy lying on my lap. A small smile graced my lips and I softly shook him.

"Hey, Sora wake up." I said gently.

"I don't wanna get up. I'm too tiiiired!" he whined sleepily.

I sighed and looked at Cloud. He just shrugged and turned towards the door of Leon's house. I looked back at Sora and sighed again. I slowly bent over and slipped him into my arms. I turned around carefully, making sure he didn't smack into the car door, and walked to where Cloud was currently standing, Sora cuddled into my chest, which made me blush a violent red.

"Awwww, how cute! Little Riku-Chan has a cruuuuush!" Cloud teased.

"Shut up." I muttered and looked away.

The door to Leon's house opened to reveal none other than Leon himself. I looked down nervously at my feet and gulped. I knew I was in for it. And I knew it was going to come from Leon. Leon looked at me with cool eyes and said nothing. He just signalled for me and Cloud to come in. Cloud was the first one to move. He quickly followed Leon inside and just left me outside. I slowly walked inside, too scared to move as fast as Cloud did.

"So. You bit 'im eh?" Leon said in his dead cold voice.

"Y-Yeah…" I said quietly.

"And what made you do so Riku? Why would you do something so utterly _stupid?_" His voice rose with rage. I gulped and looked at him with fearful eyes.

"I.. I don't know! I just smelt the blood and I just went out of it! I didn't mean to." I said the last part a bit more quietly.

"What do you mean smelt the blood? How did he start bleeding to begin with?" He looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Well.. We sort of got into a fist fight. I swear I didn't start it! He ran into me!" I defended.

"I see." Leon said quietly, his brow furrowing in thought.

"Leon, he didn't mean to ok? Just leave him alone. Oh.. And Riku?" He looked back at me.

"Yeah?" I said weakly.

"Could you put Sora in my room? I practically live with Leon so I have my own room. It's the last door on the left." He asked me politely. It almost creeped me out.

"Yeah, sure." I muttered as I climbed the stairs.

I walked down the long hallway until I got to the end. I looked to my left and saw a dark wooden door with a brushed nickel handle that curved out slightly. I bent down slightly so my hand could grab the door handle without dropping Sora. The door opened with ease and I stepped into the room. It had dark red paint and a wooden bed. The blanket on the bed matched the walls, only it had some black splotches on it. There were two nightstands by the bed, one on either side. There was a window on the other side of the room but it was closed, black curtains keeping the light out. There was a wooden chest across the bed right up against the wall. It matched everything else in the room.

I set Sora down on the bed and covered him up with the red and black blanket. I sat at the edge of the bed and buried my head in my hands. What did I get this boy into? I just hope I didn't turn him. Both Cloud and Leon would kill me. These types of thoughts ran through my mind non-stop. To tell you the truth, I was scared shitless. I was afraid of the things that may just happen to Sora _and _me. I was afraid.

"Riku.." Sora muttered. I felt him wrap his arms around me and I looked down at him.

"Yeah?" I asked him, petting his hair softly.

"Come sleep. You look tired." He said tiredly. I sighed and looked at his face.

"Yeah. Ok." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Oh.. and by the way, It's ok Riku. I'm fine." He hugged me close to him as I began to slide into the bed.

I only let my breath become normal and I closed my eyes. I suddenly felt something brush against my lips and I snapped my eyes open. Sora was kissing me on the lips. He was _kissing_ me! I never knew he was gay! I just sighed into the kiss, allowing him access to my mouth. I rolled on top of him, causing him to gasp. I slid my tongue into his mouth and moved my hand to tangle in his hair while my other hand cupped his cheek. He did the same with his hands. The only thing is, both his hands were tangled in my hair.

I brushed my tongue along his and moved my hand slightly in his hair. He moaned into the kiss and tightened his grip on my hair. It didn't bother me at all when he did this. It actually turned me on more. I moaned back and grinded against him which caused him to groan. We broke our kiss for air, both of us breathing heavily.

I began to kiss and nip a trail from his lips down to his neck. I kissed the bite mark that I had caused at the club apologetically. He groaned again and moved his hand down to my neck. I went lower only to be stopped by his shirt. I looked at his flushed face and he nodded. I slid his shirt off, exposing his tanned chest. His eyes were now filled with lust and something else I hadn't seen since my last lover. Love.

I nuzzled his face affectionately and kissed his forehead. I went back down his neck and began to make a trail of love bites down his chest and neck. Once I got low enough down his chest I took in one of his nipples. He moaned loudly and started panting, gasping and groaning. My pants became suddenly tighter and I became hotter. I bit his nipple lightly and he started to squirm.

"Rikuuuuu…" He moaned, his eyes half lidded.

"Mmm?" I asked as my mouth was still on his pink nub.

"Please Riku. Hurry!" He groaned. I could feel his arousal beneath me grow harder as I sucked hard on his nipple.

"MMN!" He moaned and arched his back.

I let go of his nipple and continued to kiss, nip and lick down his abdomen. I dipped my tongue in his belly button which made him gasp in pleasure. He stuttered my name again, begging me to continue. I looked back up at him, giving him a questioning look. He just thrust his hips up, urging me lower. I unbuttoned his pants - he didn't wear a belt - and slid his dark jeans down his skinny legs.

Looking back up at him he nodded. I took off his boxers as well, revealing his arousal. He gasped as the cool air hit the tip, dripping with precum. I kissed his inner thigh, teasing him. He squirmed and moaned under my touch, his blue azure eyes clouded over with lust and half lidded.

He tugged at my shirt, trying to take it off, but he couldn't. My shirt was skin tight. I raised myself up allowing myself to peel it off my sweat coated body. As I tossed it to some corner of the room he purred in approval. I looked back down at him and smirked. I had a good idea.

I quickly got off the bed and went to one of the nightstands. Opening it, I searched for something. My hand brushed against something metal and I curled my fingers around it. Bingo. I pulled it out and found exactly what I was searching for. Metal handcuffs. I heard Sora whimper behind me from the loss of attention and so I turned around with a smirk on my lips.

I crawled back on top of him and grabbed his wrists. He gasped when I put a handcuff on one of his wrists. I pulled the other hand by the metal headboard and linked the other part of the handcuff through the bars, handcuffing Sora's other hand to the metal bar. He was now naked and defenceless and all mine. I went back to the drawer and pulled out a piece of fabric, a blindfold. I smiled at him seductively and tied it around his eyes. He looked too appetizing then, spread out and waiting for me.

I lowered myself down to his dick and blew on it gently. I loved the reaction he gave me. He squirmed and groaned, his pink lips slightly ajar. I licked the tip for a taste test. His juices tasted soooo goooood! I lowered myself down even more onto his dick, my mouth almost full. He moaned loudly as I sucked on him hard. I soon started to bob my head and play with his balls. I could tell he was close to his release so I stopped. He groaned and complained.

"Riku! _Please!"_ He begged me.

"Please what? Come on. Tell me what you want Sora-Kun." I purred

He moaned and thrust his hips up. "Please! Fuck me Riku! _Please!_" He begged.

I didn't answer. I simple took the lube I had in my back pocket and slid down my pants and boxers. I squirted a huge amount of the clear gel onto my fingers and rubbed them together. I spread Sora's legs and whispered, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please Riku." He sounded so sure. His voice was filled with love.

I slowly put a finger in Sora's tight entrance and I didn't move it just yet. I could feel him tense which is something I didn't want.

"Sora, love. You have to relax. It'll only hurt more. I promise I'll make you feel much better soon." I reassured him.

He only whimpered and relaxed, allowing my finger to move freely within him. I wiggled it around slightly and he moaned. I knew I found his spot then because he arched up. I added another finger and he grunted. It hit me like a semi then. Sora was a virgin. I was the first person he'd ever done this with. I was slightly worried then, maybe I should be a bit gentler? I carefully scissored him and he started moaning fairly loudly. Probably loud enough for his brother to hear.

"R-Riku! Pleeeeeeease. Just do it now! Please!" He begged between gasps.

"Are you sure?" I asked quietly.

He grabbed my face and slammed his lips to mine. "Yes." He said to me. "Please."

I nodded and poured a generous amount of lube on my dick. I moved my hand around it and spread the clear substance all over my arousal. I took Sora's legs and wrapped them around my waist. I pressed the tip of my erection in and he tensed, causing me to stop.

"Love. Please relax." I grunted.

Sora simply nodded and relaxed, sighing. I pushed myself in all the way and groaned. The hot, velvety cavern laced around my dick, it was so tight. I could hear Sora moaning in pleasure as I thrust directly into his prostate. I thrust in and out of the brunette's tight ass slowly, but soon I picked up the pace.

I felt like I was going to explode and I could feel that Sora felt the same. I knew my new found lover was close to the edge. I began to slam into him at a fast pace. He moaned and gasped loudly. I vaguely thought about what'd happen if his brother walked in right now but that thought was pushed away as I felt Sora clench around me.

"RI-RIKUU! AAAAAH!" He screamed my name as he spilled his seed all over his chest and mine.

"Ugh! S-Sora!" I grunted and buried myself inside of his ass as I came inside of him.

We both sighed in content as I collapsed beside him and pulled myself out of him. I pulled Sora to my chest and we soon fell into a deep slumber. I dreamt of being with him all my life and how my life was when I was still a human.

-XxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxX-


End file.
